Confession
by Yzeute
Summary: L'histoire se passe 10 ans après la guerre et la victoire du camp des lumières il s'agit d'une correspondance entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, enfin voila pour le meilleur ou pour le pire! La suite se passe directement à Poudlard, Arrétée chapitre 6!
1. chap 1, une lettre inattendue

Titre: Confessions?

Disclamair : Rien à moi tout à JK Rowling, voilà c'est la vie, enfin on a le droit de leur faire dire des choses sympa à ses personnages quand même.:) enjoy

Personnages principaux : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy ..

(ryry et dray pour les intimes)

**Sont pris en comptes les tout les tomes parus (1 au 7 )sans l'épilogue du dernier.**(sauf pour suppositions!) Désolée pour certaines inexactitudes, mais les livres de trouvent un peu loin de moi.

Résumé : Dix ans après la fin de la guerre, Draco décide d'écrire à Harry pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Désolée pour mon résumé!

Rating K+ pour l'instant, mais cela peut changer.

**J'ai besoin d'un(e) bétareader**! merci de me répondre et sinon ben noyeux joël tout le monde les genssss voilà a pluche babayeuh! Joyeux noël! Voici ma première fanfiction pour noel dites me le que je suis sympa hein sev'!

* * *

Cher Potty_le_sauveur_du_monde_sorcier (et Le_Balafré),

Je t'envoies cette missive, pour t'écrire toute les choses que j'aurais aimé te dire en face pendant les quelques années que nous avons passé à Poudlard, mais je suis un Serpentard malgré tout, ne l'oublies pas!

Tu sais que je te déteste pour ce que tu représente plus que pour ce que tu n'es, tu dois être content sale griffondork de nous avoir tous sauvé, enfin non, puisque les gens auxquels nous tenions le plus ne sont plus là pour nous remercier ni pour nous dire qu'ils sont fiers de nous...et qu'ils nous aiment malgré nos erreurs...

En fait, je suis content que ma marque ne me fasse plus mal, ça doit être idem pour ta cicatrice, je n'ai pas vraiment chercher à savoir ce que tu es devenu après la victoire, mais sache que je ne t'ai pas oublié Potter!

Et oui, sept ans de rivalité ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça, mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si ma haine vient du fait que tu ais refusé ma poignée de main en première année, que l'on soit vraiment différent, ou bien parce que je t'ai mal jugé au départ. Pourtant on a fini dans le même camps, tu sais celui qui a gagné contre le seigneur des ténèbres, et ses foutus acolytes dont j'ai fait partie, alors que je ne voulais pas devenir un meurtrier comme mon père mais plutôt pour essayer sauver ma famille, qui est la chose la plus importante pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, maman est morte*, mon père est toujours à Askaban sous bonne garde, tu le sais, pour moi ça été difficile de prouver que j'avais changé de camps, mais encore une fois je suppose que je te le dois encore et je n'aime pas avoir de dette envers les gens, surtout envers ceux que j'abhorre le plus comme toi!

Je pourrais écrire toute une ligne avec les mots « je te déteste »et « tu m'énerve » mais je crois que tu le sais déjà et que c'est réciproque!

Bref, j'ai fini par m'exiler au fin fond des Alpes, en Suisse, dans une ville au nom d'oiseau, j'ai trouvé un appartement à coté de la gare, et j'ai fait monté une cheminée par une entreprise locale, cela me permet de rester en contact avec le monde magique enfin avec les rares amis qui me restent, Blaise et Parkinson sont mariés, ils ont un garçon qui va rentrer à Poudlard, il l'ont appelé Scorpius, Séverus Zabini et je suis son parrain, et oui les années passent, tout juste une dizaine d'année.

Oui dix ans que je suis seul, que j'essaye de tout oublier, que je fais des cauchemars, que je vis dans le monde moldu où mon nom n'est pas connu, c'est bizarre mais je suis enfin accepté (je passe pour un excentrique) enfin la solitude me pèse quand même.

Mc Gonagall m'a demandé une faveur, celle de devenir professeur de potion pour remplacer Rogue, j'espère que j'arriverais à faire peur aux élèves comme lui, nan mais en faite ça fait juste plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un a encore confiance en moi dans ce monde de brutes.

Je ne sais pas qui seront les autres professeurs cette année, mais j'ai dit oui pour revenir dans ce château où je me suis toujours senti chez moi, même si mes parents se sont occupés de moi enfin, pas vraiment mais bon.

Je suppose que t'es devenu auror et que tu es toujours avec ta weaslaide, par là encore à risquer ta vie pour innocenter des gens et mettre les autres à Askaban! Je te souhaite bon courage et je pense que le poste de professeur a moins de risques sauf si Londubat s'est reproduit!

D'ailleurs j'ai une explication pour les cheveux gras de Rogue, les potions bizarres!

Voilà je voulais juste te faire comprendre que je me souviens de toi et de ce que tu as fait pour que le monde soit plus vivable. Et, même si je me sens seul, je ne sais pas si tu vas me répondre. (fais pas ton serpentard le balafré, t'as pas le caractère pour!) Alors, sur ce à la prochaine.

Mes sentiments distingués,

Draco Lucius Malfoy

_Post-Scriptum :_ je ne suis pas désespéré, juste un peu désorienté mais c'est de ta faute! Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si tu n'avais pas été là, si tu n'avais pas été "le survivant".

* * *

J'ai piqué une phrase à Albert Camus, sauriez-vous la retrouver?

J'attends des rewioux pour savoir ce qui ne va pas et pour savoir si je dois continué cette fic, c'est la première que j'écris et j'aimerais avoir tout les avis possibles voilà sur ce bonne soirée à tout le mondeuhhhh!

La partie sur la Suisse est une dédicace pour ma colocataire flamande qui m'a fait connaître ce site internet, pour Nathalie (aller les bleus) qui vit La-bas, et pour la boite des cheminées du chablais où j'ai travaillé pendant un mois ! voilà sinon merci à tout ceux qui écrivent des fanfictions de fou!

N'hésitez pas à raconter votre vie dans les révious et à péter un câble si c'est nécessaire! bonne nuit!


	2. Chap 2, réponse surprise

Titre : Confessions

Personnages : Harry James Potter et Drago Lucius Malfoy.

Disclamair : rien à moi tout à Joanne!! (vous savez pas qui c'est? Ben tant pis pour vous!! na')

Spoiler : prise en compte des sept tomes sans l'épilogue du septième.

Résumé : Dix ans après la fin de la guerre, Draco décide d'écrire à Harry pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Désolée pour mon résumé!

Rating K+ pour l'instant, mais cela peut changer.

**Réponses aux précédentes reviouxx : **Merci pour les deux personnes qui ont laissé une reviouu!!

Ma très chère Severus Rogue qui supporte mes reviouux de fada alors merci encore pour les encouragements, merci aussi à Eliane qui m'a encouragé! Donc voici la réponse!

Désolée si mes chapitres sont courts, voilà bonne lecture à pluche!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : une réponse?

Malfoy,

Alors comme ça gueule d'ange, tu décide de m'écrire une lettre? Tu cherche à être décoré avec l'ordre du merlin pour comportement griffondoresque?

Nan ça me fait rire, tu parle de rivalité mais c'est un gouffre qui nous sépare même si le hasard nous a foutu dans le même camp!!

D'ailleurs je plaint les élèves qui vont t'avoir comme professeur, surtout avec tes futurs cheveux gras (beurk) heureusement je serais là pour te surveiller, oui oui moi aussi je t'aime (c'est ironique tête d'ampoule!), Mc Gonagal m'a envoyé un courrier pour me conseiller d'accepter le poste de professeur de DCFM je suis sur que tu es aussi ravi que moi! (comme ça je t'enverrais pleins de sorts dans ta sale gueule de serpent, tu te souviens de celui des limaces que Ron te dois)

Enfin, oui tu as raison en disant que la guerre n'a épargné personne mais je ne cherche pas la gloire, et comme toi, je me suis exilé seul (sans devenir auror) et je reviens juste parce que mon ancienne directrice de maison m'a envoyé ce courrier auquel j'ai répondu positivement avant de recevoir ton hibou qui me prévenais ton arrivée à Poudlard

Au départ j'ai fulminé mais après j'ai eu un fou rire, en lisant ta lettre « _amicale _» je me suis même demandé si elle était piégée, si tu étais vraiment sérieux; enfin avoues que ça na te ressembles pas de m'avoir écris « j_e t'écris pour toute les choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites_ ».

Tu as des remords petit con? Maintenant tu comprends ce que ça fait quand on est seul !!

Vivement que je te revoie pour t'arranger ta seule gueule d'ange, que l'on s'empoigne dans le couloir comme au bon vieux temps! Enfin sans les sorts c'est tellement mieux à mains nues.

Je suis fatigué des sorts et des criminels, c'est pour ça que je me suis éloigné de tout, Hermione veille juste à ce que survive comme toujours; Tu sais,ils se sont enfin mariés, tout les deux (Ron et elle) mais leur bonheur est juste mais un peu lourd parfois cela me rappelle que je suis encore et toujours seul.

T'as parlé un peu de toi, j'ai parlé un peu de moi mais maintenant je pense qu'on devrais pas continué à s'envoyer des hiboux comme ça, je trouve que c'est bizarre alors il vaut mieux qu'on laisse tombé avant que ça merde, avant qu'il y ait un meurtre, avant que je sache tout de toi avant qu'il y ait de la pitié entre nous, je préfère que tu me haïsse...

Je suis tellement fatigué de me battre pour que l'on vive bien, de me battre pour des gens qui m'idolâtre, mais Qui m'aime vraiment? Pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je représente? Qui me pardonnerais pour mes erreurs? Pour toutes les morts que je n'ai pu empêcher?

Même toi tu me haïs seulement pour ce que je représente! Je te hais pour cela!!Je te hais, je te hais!!

Adieu,

Harry James Potter (little survivor)

Réponse de la question du chapitre précédent : (phrase empruntée à Albert Camus « aujourd'hui maman est morte » il s'agit de la première phrase dans « l_'étranger_ » ou appelé incipit, enfin voilà quoi un peu de français pour ceux qui sont intéressés, dans ce chapitre on trouve le titre d'un livre écrit par Marc Levy donc voilà a pluche!!

Sinon ce chapitre est dédicacé à tout les autres auteurs de fanfics qui de lectures en lectures m'ont donnés pas mal d'idées. Et Joyeux Noël!


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre : Confessions_

_Personnages : Harry James Potter et Drago Lucius Malfoy._

_Disclamair : rien à moi tout à JKR!! (vous savez pas qui c'est? Ben tant pis pour vous!! na'_

_Spoiler : prise en compte des sept tomes sans l'épilogue du septième._

_Résumé : Dix ans après la fin de la guerre, Draco décide d'écrire à Harry pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Désolée pour mon résumé! _

_Rating K+ pour l'instant, mais cela peut changer._

_**Réponses aux précédentes reviouxx :** merci **mini** pour ta reviouu, j'adore tout les gens qui me laissent des revioux pour me motiver à continuer enfin _**j'aimerais en avoir un peu plus**_ car pleins de monde lisent mon histoire mais peu laissent un commentaire, n'hésitez pas à me corriger bon sur ce à pluche !!_

_**Sévérus rogue : **merci pour ta reviou la miss, ne t'inquiètes pas je la continue (tant que j'ai des idées!!) gros bisous _

_**tirelepompom surlechihuahua : **merci nounouuuuuuuuuu pour ta reviouu (n'oublies pas le hochet) _

_je pense à toi pour la gomina voilà a pluche!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

Potter,

Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te lâcher comme ça potty! Enfin ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas comme Rita Steeker je ne vais pas en rajouter des tonnes(de truc faux); enfin quoique?!

Je ne te savais pas si mélancolique et résigné, je me suis trompé en me disant que tu était heureux d'être sur le devant de la scène, je ne pensais pas que tu resterais seul comme moi.

Je ne vais pas laisser tomber cet échange épistolaire car j'aime trop te pousser dans tes retranchements, (je sais exactement comment te faire mal) et j'aime trop ta réponse à ma lettre! C'est quand que tu me le donne l'ordre du Merlin?? oui oui je veux que ça soit toi qui me le décerne et que tu t'agenouilles devant moi et que tu me baise les pieds!!

Oh oui j'aimerais ça! Nan nan je ne suis pas sadique enfin si un peu mais je sais que t'aimes ça hein little survivor!!

Oh oui j'aime me foutre de ta gueule potty, au moins tu retrouve le sourire en lisant mes conneries enfin, j'espère pour toi. (_je veux pas que tu meure de désespoir)_

Bref, dans ta lettre tu dis que tu vas aussi à Poudlard, on règleras nos comptes là-bas avec douceur tu sais comme quand on en vient aux mains mais je suppose que tu diras que ça va gêner notre chère directrice enfin, de nous deux, je me demande qui aime le plus respecter la règle à la lettre? (surtout celle de Poudlard!!) Non n'essaye pas de devenir raisonnable je sais que tu t'es baladé dans les couloirs plus souvent que moi et pas forcément pour de meilleures raisons!

Mais si tu veux on ira se battre dans la salle sur demande, comme ça on ne nous verra pas nous étriper et après je testerais mes potions sur toi pour te soigner...ou te faire souffrir! (je ne suis pas Rogue, je suis pas là pour te sauver la vie, mais bon je suis pas con je testerais pas mes produits sur toi, je préfèrerais le faire sur une Sang-de-Bourbe!!

_O toi, le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, _

_Je te dédicace ce poème, en espérant,_

_que tu réagisses enfin_

_A mes piques, que tu aimes tant!!_

Nan je sais que tu réagis, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas répondu à ma première lettre!!!

D'ailleurs pourquoi ne veux-tu pas continuer de correspondre avec moi? Je suis beau, intelligent, honnête et poli avec toi, nan mais sérieux, t'as peur de moi ou quoi pti'potty? Je peux pas croire que tu sois seul et encore moins que les weaslaids n'ont pas déjà 4 gosses, des petits morveux dont tu serais hélas le parrain !! (et vogue vogue la galère)

J'ose même pas espérer que ça soit des cracmol qui n'iraient pas à Poudlard! Nan mais sérieux autant les jumeaux étaient à peu près cool(blagues Ombrage) mais les autres franchement ben il y a du sushi à se faire!! Mouahaha je suis méchant avec toi mais c'est pas parce que je t'aime bien !!

Bon aller je te laisse digérer ma lettre et puisse qu'il reste encore trois semaines avant la rentrée j'espère que tu me répondras voilà a plus!!

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Ps : hein qu'il est beau mon poème?? oui il est beau! (comme moi!!!)

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre est terminé, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publié le suivant. **Voilà donc mettez des revioux** avec ce que vous voulez dedans. (si voulez une idée de reviou de fou regardez celles de tirelepompom surlechihuhua) voilà!! a pluche! Mdrrr,_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas j'accepte toute vos corrections bisous !!!!!_

_ pluche _

_**PS : je ne publierais pas d'autre chapitres tant que je n'aurais pas au moins une quinzaine de revioux alors débrouillez vous!! na'**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre : **__**Confessions**_

_Personnages : Harry James Potter et Drago Lucius Malfoy._

_Disclamair : rien à moi tout à JKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! (vous savez pas qui c'est? Ben tant pis pour vous!! Na'!_

_Spoiler : prise en compte des sept tomes sans l'épilogue du septième._

_Résumé :__ Dix ans après la fin de la guerre, Draco décide d'écrire à Harry pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Désolée pour mon résumé!_

_Rating R car j'ai changé heu à cause du vocabulaire enfin surtout pour la suite voilà a pluche!_

_**Réponses aux précédentes reviouxx :**__ chui obligé de répondre ici? Heu je suis pas inspirée ce soir excusez-moi mes chers lecteurs amateurs de revious si vous en mettez plus peut-être que je répondrais ici, en principe je réponds en privé mais bon!!_

_Merci Hélène pour la correction de ce chapitre et bisous à tout ceux qui me lisent, j'espère que mes modestes écrit vous mettent un peu de baume au cœur quand vous allez pas bien comme d'autres auteurs m'ont remonté le moral, désolée d'être un peu sombre mais bon voilà a pluche, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!!_

_**Résumé de ce qu'il s'est dit dans les trois autres chapitres :**_

_Le premier chapitre commence par une lettre écrite en été par Draco, il raconte qu'il s'est exilé seul en Suisse, dans le monde moldu, qu'il a perdu sa mère (on sait pas comment), que son père est à Azkaban et qu'il est le parrain de Scorpius Séverus Zabini qui est le fils de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini (logique). Celui-ci va rentrer à Poudlard en septembre ainsi que Draco qui revient en tant que professeur des potions et directeur de Serpentard. Il annonce aussi à Harry qu'il a pour ambition de faire peur aux élèves comme Rogue (il est un peu alcoolique et en veut à Harry pour ce qu'il représente et non ce qu'il est). Il demande à Harry s'il est toujours avec Ginny Weasley, (sa Weslaide), s'il est devenu Auror, et indirectement si la cicatrice ne lui fait plus mal comme sa marque. Draco parle de rivalité entre Griffondor et Serpentard._

_Le chapitre 2:__ (_une réponse?_) Harry répond à la lettre de Draco. __Lorsqu'il reçoit le hibou de Draco, il a déjà accepté un poste de professeur (DCFM) que Mc Gonagall lui avait_ fortement_ conseillé_. Il_ est seul, il n'est pas devenu Auror. Il a encore des contacts avec Ron et Hermione qui veillent à ce qu'il survive. Il dit à Draco qu'il en a marre de se battre contre les idées reçues que les gens ont sur lui et qui ne l'aiment ou le détestent seulement pour ce qu'il représente. Pour lui ce n'est pas une rivalité c'est un gouffre. Il lui dit aussi qu'ils devraient arrêter leur correspondance avant que ça dégénère. _

_Le chapitre 3__ : Draco ne veut pas arrêter l'échange épistolaire car d'après lui, il aime bien pousser Harry dans ses retranchements, et se foutre de sa gueule! Il espère lui faire retrouver le sourire, avec ses bêtises. __Il lui propose de, lorsqu'ils seront à Poudlard, se défouler mutuellement à mains nues dans la salle sur demande (plus discret) et de tester ensuite ses potions pour le soigner...ou le faire souffrir(après tout, il n'est pas Rogue et n'as pas besoin de lui sauver la vie)!__Ensuite, il demande à Harry s'il a peur de continuer à correspondre avec lui, __et expose la possibilité que les 4 enfants de Ron et Hermione viennent à Poudlard bien qu'il leur souhaite d'être Cracmols, histoire de ne pas les avoir__._

Chapitre 4 : Harry le poète

_La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe!!_

Tu es quand même assez chiant, tu veux pas me lâcher la grappe?

Non mais sérieux calme toi un peu! T'abuses quand même, t'as pas changé d'un poil, mais t'as raison je suis le parrain de jumeaux (qui sont aussi kamikazes que leurs oncles). C'est un garçon et une fille, ils sont mignons tout plein !!! Tu vas voir quand ils seront à Poudlard, ça va être ta fête!!

Il ne reste plus trop de temps avant la rentrée et ça me fait bizarre de revenir à Poudlard après la bataille, après avoir vu autant de gens y mourir ; mais aussi en repensant aux sept années que l'on a vécues entre les murs du château, avec ses bons et mauvais moments.

Savais-tu que Tom Jedusor(Voldemort), Séverus Rogue et moi avons vécu comme si Poudlard était enfin notre maison, comme si on avait rien à l'extérieur, pour cacher nos malheurs, nos peurs d'enfants. Eux aussi, ils étaient sang-mêlés comme moi, eux aussi ils étaient malheureux, Tom était orphelin, il a vécu dans un orphelinat moldu, Séverus était battu par son moldu de père et moi j'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante moldus comme si je n'étais rien. J'ai vécu onze ans dans un placard à faire la même chose qu'un elfe de maison, sauf que moi, on m'enfermait pour n'importe quelle raison (pas réellement valable), t'imagines?

Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi je suis modeste. Je me dis que ce n'est pas forcément mérité, ça ne ramènera ni mes parents, ni mon parrain, ni personne d'ailleurs!

Oui j'ai sauvé le monde mais pas comme j'aurais voulu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du sang sur les mains, celui de tout ceux que j'aime et que j'ai perdus.

Je te hais pour ton arrogance et ta suffisance qui sont injustifiées; ce n'est pas parce que tu as un nom, que tu es sang pur et que tu es riche que tu es mieux que les autres!

Ça fait dix ans que je ne souffre plus à cause de ma cicatrice; tu sais, celle qui me reliait en permanence avec Tom.

Quand je suis seul, je me dis qu'au moins, je ne fais pas de mal autour de moi.

Peux-tu en dire autant, crapule? Gueule d'ange, sois franc avec moi. Que recherches-tu en m'écrivant ces lettres? À me comprendre?

Je crois que ton petit cerveau atrophié ne peut te le permettre. Pourtant, je suis honnête avec toi mais bon, voilà, je ne vais plus te dire adieu puisqu'il semblerait que l'on va se revoir dans les jours à venir....Hélas tu n'as pas changé, tu es pire qu'avant je crois.

D'ailleurs, je vais te confier un autre truc. Séverus Rogue nous a tous sauvés en trahissant face de serpent, juste par amour pour ma mère, Lily Evans. Tu vois, il aimait une née-moldu! Il a rencontré ma mère avant d'entrer à Poudlard et il l'a toujours aimée, même s'il n'a pu lui dire, même s'ils se sont séparé à cause de leurs idées ; Rogue ne l'a pas oubliée et quand elle est morte, il a rejoint Dumbledore qu'il a servi jusqu'à la fin (même la mort de Dumbledore était prévue et inévitable(programmé par leurs soins). Rogue m'a retransmis ses souvenirs pour me permettre de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de bien dans la vie (me maintenir en vie et toi aussi). Et en ce qui concerne la baguette de sureau, il n'en a jamais été le maître...il a tué Dumbledore, mais la personne qui l'a désarmé en était le maitre. J'étais là, ce soir là, sous ma cape d'invisibilité, mais Dumbledore était, je pense, le seul à le savoir.

Tu sais, ben, je pense que tout ceux qui sont restés pour se battre le soir de la bataille de Poudlard, et qui ont survécu, ont prouvé leur valeur et ne doivent pas être dénigrés. Ron, Hermione, et Neville ont tué un horcruxe chacun(pendentif, coupe et Nagini); Crabbe a lancé un sortilège et en a détruit un aussi(le diadème ), Dumbledore aussi (la bague); j'ai détruit le journal intime et Tom a détruit le dernier qui était en moi. Je l'appelle Tom car il faisait partie de moi; enfin c'est dur à expliquer.

Ta mère nous a sauvés aussi, en disant à Tom que j'étais mort. Elle m'a demandé si tu étais vivant et je lui ai dit que oui, et après je me suis laissé faire jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre au château.

Voilà toutes les raisons qui font que je suis amer et mélancolique. Ils sont sympas avec moi mais personne ne peut m'empêcher de faire des cauchemars, personne pour me rassurer. Je suis devenu insomniaque et un peu alcoolique ; c'est pour ça peut-être que Mc Gonagall m'a envoyé cette lettre.

Et toi, gueule d'ange, t'arrive à dormir? T'as quelqu'un pour te border? Dis-le que t'es parti en Suisse pour mettre à l'abri ton fric dans une banque moldue. Je te hais pauvre tête d'ampoule, je te déteste pour ton fric, tes bonnes manières ''Malfoy'', bref tu n'es qu'un connard à qui je ne vais plus adresser un seul regard car tu n'en vaux pas la chandelle!

Voici une ode à la racaille de Serpentard,

Prends-toi un coup de karcher dans ta face de rat!

Arrête de t'envoyer des fleurs petit bâtard,

Sinon ton cœur, tes tripes et tes yeux tu perdras!!

Ton cœur est aussi dur que la pierre la plus froide

Tes yeux gris gèlent quiconque s'approche de toi,

Hannibal ne pourrait hélas manger ton foie:

Car trop peu comestible comme viande froide!!

Mais pourquoi donc me confier à toi tête d'ampoule?

Je te hais tellement, sale meurtrier pas cool!

Pourquoi es-tu si arrogant, comme feu mon père?

Oui la comparaison est vraiment volontaire...

Bref, adieu nos lettres presque cordiales. J'aimerais te dire à jamais, mais hélas je sais que l'on se reverra à Poudlard!! Hélas pour la directrice, un ou deux sorts ça peut pas faire de mal, mais pas d'Impardonnables ni de Sectumsempra!! On est quand même censés être des modèles pour les gosses, enfin surtout les premières années, les autres sont un peu plus rodés quand même!!!

Allez bye,

Harry James Potter

Ps : à la rentrée aura lieu une cérémonie pour ceux qui sont morts pour le camp des lumières pendant la guerre et qui sont enterrés à Poudlard à proximité de Dumbledore.

_**Ouf j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre et à le faire corriger!!**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous??? Dites-le (pas avec des fleurs) mais avec une petite reviouu (la touche VERTEUH) nan mais sans blague (de toute façon qui va lire ce court texte inutile?)laissez un p'tit quelque chose pour savoir si je continue mon histoire sympathique lol,laissez moi rêver, me dire que quelqu'un aime ce que j'écris nan mais sans blague j'ai même pas quinze revioux alors ben zut alors vous êtes méchants et malhonnêtes na', bande de cloportes (bande de quiches) désolée bonne nuit ou bonne journée, que cette nouvelle année soit moins pire que la précédente!!!**_


	5. chapter 5 fuckyou potter

_**Titre : **__**Confessions**_

_Personnages : Harry James Potter et Drago Lucius Malfoy._

_Disclaimer : rien à moi tout à JKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! (vous savez pas qui c'est? Ben tant pis pour vous!! Na'!)_

_Spoiler : prise en compte des sept tomes sans l'épilogue du septième._

_Résumé :__ Dix ans après la fin de la guerre, Draco décide d'écrire à Harry pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Désolée pour mon résumé! _

_Rating R car j'ai changé heu à cause du vocabulaire enfin surtout pour la suite voilà à pluche!_

_Désolée pour le retard, merci à ma béta pour la correction j'aurais du poster ceci il y a deux semaines mais j'ai eu des souchis d'ordi alors voila j'espère que ce pipitre vous plairas merci et bonne lecture à pluche Yzeute._

**Confessions, chapitre 5 (chapitre E)**

Réponse à la lettre de Harry par Draco

Mon cher Potter,

La gueule d'ange, qui est un Malfoy pour le meilleur et pour le pire, a décidé de continuer à t'écrire! Et dire qu'on va être collègues, c'est un truc de fou quand même! J'espère pour toi que le poste est encore maudit, "et que t'en crèveras". Mouahahaha, c'est trop drôle !

Dis-toi, saint Potty, que ton honnêteté te tuera, enfin, ta façon d'être un Griffondor avant tout! Ouais, ça te tuera, enfin, je te tuerai, parce que tu es Griffondor et moi un Serpentard, « le-survivant-qui-a-tué-celui-dont-on-doit-pas-dire-son-nom-à-la-face-de serpent ». Ça te va comme titre ronflant, ils vont vouloir des autographes, ces cons d'élèves, en plus! Bon, tant qu'ils ne me traitent pas de Mangemort, je m'en fous un peu; et puis, je me demande s'il n'y a pas un moyen d'effacer cette foutue marque des ténèbres? Bah, je demanderai à mini Flitweak s'il a pas un truc! La demi-portion a franchement un bon niveau de magie quand même!!!

Alors, le balafré, heureux d'avoir tué Face-de-serpent? Pff même Lockart l'aurait fait!! Naan, je blague, pauvre cloche. Allez, souris un peu, t'es pas un monstre, mon petit balafré!

Sérieux, si tu crois que deux mômes comme les jumeaux (Fred et George) ça va me faire peur, tu te fous le doigt où je pense jusqu'au coude. Nan, Séverus m'a quasiment élevé alors je connais tous ses trucs, et puis au moins ça sera un peu animé. De toute façon, dans les belettes, c'est les jumeaux que je préférais; dommage que leur magasin soit fermé, c'était une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, il paraît que c'est toi qui a donné les fonds pour qu'ils l'ouvrent!!!

Enfin bref, dis-le, que je t'ai manqué et que tu aurais été déçu si je n'avais pas répondu à ta lettre, si amère, si honnête. Si c'est moi que tu essayes de fuir, ben, c'est dommage(c'est balo même) que l'on se revoie alors. Moi, je suis heureux de dire que je suis celui qui t'horripile le plus, le seul qui te fait réagir; grâce à moi, tu garderas cette étincelle de vie au fond de tes si beau yeux verts. Même si cela me coûte la vie de te dire ces choses, mais bon, qui aime bien châtie bien, non? Me détestes-tu vraiment, ou détestes-tu seulement le fait que je sois un Serpentard mais pas toi? Avoue qu'au fond de toi, maintenant, tu te sens plus Serpentard que Griffondor....Il me tarde de te voir pour que tu tendes la joue gauche en bon Griffy!! (voire Poustouffle).

Bon, je déconne; mais j'aimerais, hélas, qu'on reparle enfin de quelque chose. Non. J'ai peur que tu le prenne mal, mais j'aimerais savoir comment tu as réussi à battre Face-de-poulpe, car beaucoup le disaient invincible, mais le mal fut vaincu* grâce à toi, sauf que mon père même s'il était du mauvais coté c'est toujours mon père et à cause de toi il est à Askaban, je ne nie pas tous les meurtres qu'il a commis mais bon je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire, chez les Malfoy normalement la famille passe avant tout.

Bon, ben, je te remercie aussi pour m'avoir dit pour les funérailles, enfin, je ne savais pas que tu étais là le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Beaucoup de gens sont tombés pendant la bataille, autant de bons que de mauvais. On a enterré mon parrain à coté de Dumbledore, c'est un hommage car si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors il a vécu et supporté des choses dont peu de gens ont idée .Ça m'emmerde de te dire merci dans cette lettre, vu que tu m'as traité de connard.

Et puis toi aussi tu es un connard.

Enfin bref, j'ai une petite question pour toi, saint-Potty, c'est très con mais je me demande ce que tu vois, toi, quand un épouvantard se transforme ? Je me suis toujours posé la question depuis notre troisième année. Moi je vois plein de vilaines choses, qui me font frissonner... peut-être je te le dirai quand on se verra, car ce sont des choses aussi dures à dire qu'à écrire.

Voilà Saint-Potty-le-balafré, sur ces bonnes paroles, je te dis hélas à bientôt, on s'appelle on s'fait une bouffe, un apéro, un duel, une danse macabre, un meurtre, enfin tu sais quoi !!

Cordialement, Draco, Lucius Malfoy.

FIN....

* le mal fut vaincu, l'histoire devint une légende et beaucoup de choses qui ne le devaient pas furent oubliées... (le seigneur des anneaux)


	6. Chapter 6 suite fuck you

Suite de Fuck you Potter

_**Titre : **__**Confessions**_

_Personnages : Harry James Potter et Drago Lucius Malfoy._

_Disclaimer : rien à moi tout à Madame Rowling! (vous savez pas qui c'est? Ben tant pis pour vous! Na'!)_

_Spoiler : prise en compte des sept tomes sans l'épilogue du septième._

_Résumé :__ Dix ans après la fin de la guerre, Draco décide d'écrire à Harry pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Désolée pour mon résumé! _

_Rating R car j'ai changé heu à cause du vocabulaire enfin surtout pour la suite voilà à pluche!_

_Désolée pour mon retard, je ne donnerais pas mes excuses mais bon ce n'est pas grave, si vous êtes pas contents vous n'avez cas me le dire enfin si vous me lisez encore voilà sur ce bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont mis des reviouuuu!_

_A pluche!_

_Bon, j'annonce tout de suite que je n'ai pas eu recours à ma fidèle correctrice, car MSN ne fonctionne pas voilà bisous à tout le monde les genss! _

_POUR LA LIBROVORE ATTITUDE!_

_

* * *

_

Malfoy,

voici une réponse à ta foutue lettre, je suis certains que ta fin est ironique, mais bon je ne t'en veux pas vraiment d'être amer.

Bref, j'ai quand même été étonné que tu me réponde encore une fois. D'habitude, ton maudis volatile attends d'avoir une réponse avant de partir, mais là, il s'est barré à tire d'ailes!

Pour préparer la rentrée, je suis allé au chemin de traverse pour renouveler mon stock de tout ce que j'avais besoin; je suis passé devant le marchand d'animaux et, tu sais que ma fidèle Hedwige (ma chouette blanche) est morte depuis 10 ans et que je ne l'ai pas remplacé.

Je suis donc passé devant ce magasin, et un corbeau noir (un peu poivre et sel d'ailleurs), s'est posé sur mon épaule et le marchand a dit texto « Enfin quelqu'un en qui ce malheureux corbeau de tempête a confiance, allez prenez-le je suis sûr que cela va bien se passer! » et ce con de volatile me chie dessus, merde alors et en plus ce foutu commerçant a dit que c'était amical! Enfin voilà, je suis rentré à la maison avec le volatile, les affaires scolaires et autres objets utiles ou pas.

Voilà, désolé de t'avoir fait t'esclaffer, je sais que ça te fait du mal, pauvre garçon...

Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses, non je ne suis pas fier d'avoir tué face-de-serpent, non je ne recherche pas la célébrité, je n'en suis pas fier car c'est un meurtre et je n'aime pas être un meurtrier même si c'était un dégénéré du bulbe, un sale cloporte estropié du cœur. (comme toi en faite, quoique comme tu sais haïr, tu dois savoir aimer!) En faite, la seule chose dont je pourrais être fier c'est éventuellement d'avoir sauvé le monde sorcier mais pour moi il y a eu tant de pertes que de la renommée je m'en fout un peu au final!

Je trouve que l'oiseau a besoin d'un nom, et il a un foutu caractère, tu crois que je dois l'appeler Séverus? Ou alors, je pourrais l'appelé Draye! Nan, je blague, pas de nom pourri pour ce pauvre volatile, je vais l'appeler Shadow! (je suis sur que ça lui va bien) D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit derrière mon épaule.

Le mec de la boutique m'a dit qu'il était là depuis presque dix ans mais qu'il était mal en point et bizarre quand il est arrivé, il a un tel caractère que je n'ose lui faire un sort de révélation au cas où ce serait l'animagus de Snape!

Là il est presque commode avec moi et ne m'emmerde pas trop, au pire maintenant que la guerre est fini, il est mieux sous cette forme qu'à Askaban. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui t'as amené cette lettre et que tu es surement en train de caresser affectueusement s'il te laisse faire! (Normal, tu est son cher filleul préféré enfin et le seul aussi!), Bon voilà tout ça pour dire que je suis un peu anxieux quant à mon nouveau poste, tu crois que je vais être un bon prof? Que les élèves vont juste m'aimer parce que je suis ce foutu survivant, pff j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête et je vais me lire un bon bouquin moldu (ce sont de très bon écrivains), je vais continuer de lire ''_le cercle littéraire des amateurs d'épluchures de patates'' _de Mary Ann Shaffer et Annie Barrows, c'est un livre épistolaire qui raconte d'un coté, l'histoire de personnes vivants sur une île britannique située dans les côtes normandes (Guernesey) et de l'autre des personnes appartenant à un journal anglais. L'histoire se passe juste après la seconde guerre mondiale moldue. Je ne te citerais pas maintenant tout le résumé car il est assez long mais si tu demandes des précisions je te les donnerais!

En relisant encore une fois ta lettre que j'ai reçu il y a un petit moment déjà, je me suis dis que si tu passe par ma salle de cour je te montrerais peut-être ce que me montre un épouvantard car je m'en suis procuré un pour faire cours aux troisièmes années. Tu t'es teint les cheveux en noirs et gras pour faire ta classe? bon allez je te laisse il va bientôt être l'heure du souper comme dirait une vieille grand-mère moldue. Vivement que l'on fasse un petit duel pour se dégourdir les jambes, Mac Gonnagal nous a voulu alors nous voilà mouhahaha!Moi personnellement ça me manque un peu les blagues de Fred et George!

Non je ne suis pas fou, et puis même si je le suis, le docteur a dit que je n'étais pas dangereux... bon si un peu mais juste pour les fous furieux en manque !

Bon allez je te souhaite une bonne nuit avant la rentrée blondieboy!

Tchuss,

Harry Potter, the best of survivor


End file.
